Second Chances and Wishes on Stars
by FindingStarlight
Summary: "You really don't remember me, do you? You don't you remember any of it?" he asked her sadly. "You must remember. I've spent over two-hundred years searching for you." Reincarnation One-shot


**A/N: I'd just like to take a moment to say that I'm fully aware that this completely disregards canon quite a few times. But, this was just a little something I thought of a while ago, but I just now was inspired enough to write it. :) **

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Peter Pan.**

* * *

**Second Chances and Wishes on Stars**

Wendy Darling was like any other seventeen year old girl, but with a few small differences. Wendy was unhappy with her life. She lived in a world full of rules and expectations. But secretly, she longed and dreamed for something more out of her life. Something more than just growing up and living a mundane, ordinary existence. But that wasn't likely to happen. Her parents had set her on a certain path and had every intention of making sure she didn't stray from it. She felt trapped.

She was currently at school by her locker, putting her books away and retrieving the new ones she would need for her next class, when a boy about her age suddenly rushed up to her calling, "Wendy!"

He stopped in front of her, slightly out of breath. "Wendy, it's you. It's really, truly you." He smiled grandly, seeming completely overjoyed.

Wendy, on the other hand, was becoming quite confused. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" she asked.

The strange boy's smile faltered slightly. "It's me, Peter."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know anyone named Peter," she answered, closing her locker.

This seemed to upset him quite a bit. "You don't…you don't remember me? I'm Peter Pan. I've come back; I've finally found you."

Wendy was definitely confused now. She shook her head and told him, "I really don't have the faintest idea what you're talking about. I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone else."

He suddenly smiled, giving her a mischievous look. "I see, this is a another game, isn't it?"

He was starting to annoy Wendy. "I can assure you this is no game," she told him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class."

"Wait, please, just wait," he quickly begged, placing a hand on her arm to prevent her from leaving. "You really don't remember me, do you? You don't you remember any of it?" he asked her sadly. "I've spent over two-hundred years searching for you. You must remember," he told her, a kind of determination filling his voice. "Please, try. Think, Wendy," he requested, his tone bordering on desperation. He bent his head slightly to whisper in her ear. "Think about the fairies, think about the sword fights. The Indians, and mermaids, and the days spent watching the sun set across the horizon. The adventures we went on and all the trouble we would get ourselves into.

"I know I look a bit different than the last time we met, but it's been many, many years – lifetimes really. You see, after you left, I missed you, and I came back for you. But you know how it is there; your sense of time can get a bit confused. So when I came for you, you were dead," he said, choking on that last word. "You grew up, had a life – a life without me – and eventually died," he finished with a haunted, heartbroken look. "And I'll always regret not coming for you sooner, but, there are stories in Neverland. Stories about people being reborn after death so they could be with the people they love again. So every few years I would leave Neverland to come look for you. To try to find some truth to those stories. I spent such a very long time trying, hoping, that I could have just one more chance to see you again. But with being gone from Neverland so often, I slowly started aging. I started to grow up. But here you are," he said happily, picking her up around the waist and hugging her. "I've found you at last," he finished softly, setting her feet back on the ground.

She pushed away from in irritation. "You're talking complete and utter nonsense. What you're saying sounds like a children's story. It's make-believe. I'm seventeen years old; I'm practically an adult -"

"But you don't want to be, do you?" he interrupted. "You're still the same Wendy that I knew in another life. And even though you're older, you still like to twirl your dresses and tell stories about far off places. People don't change that much; especially you," he said with a knowing look. "You even look the same. The only difference is you're a little older. And it's not just any story, Wendy, it's _your _story. _Our _story."

"You're being ridiculous, I don't know who you are or why you thought this would be funny, but it's not." She turned away from him and started to walk away, but he suddenly reached out and caught her wrist, spinning her back around to face him. He quickly placed his hand on her temple and closed his eyes in concentration.

She gasped, because she suddenly was assaulted by images – by memories. By all of the things he was just talking about. She saw the fairies and the pirates. She saw the countless adventures they went on. She saw him at her window, asking her to come away with him. She also saw other memories as well. Ones that he had no part in. She saw an older version of herself sitting at the same window, with a look of sadness and longing on her face. She saw her entire life, her _other life_, in the span of a few seconds.

When it was over, she raised her head to look at him and said quietly, "Well, that's new. You didn't used to be able to do that."

He smiled softly and cupped her cheek in his hand. "It's been a long time, Wendy. I've learned a thing or two."

She couldn't believe she had forgotten him. That she was even capable of forgetting him. She had spent so many years wishing on every star in the sky – especially the second one to the right – that he would return for her one day. She lifted her own hand to hold his in place, a small tear falling from her eye. "You really did find me."

He smiled brightly at her, his eyes shining, and responded, "Oh, the cleverness of me."

* * *

**A/N:** **If you enjoyed that, feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. :) **


End file.
